A Travel Through the Diaries
by Wei Ai-si
Summary: This is going to be a retelling of the Darren Shan saga told still by Darren but with my added OC and how the story would have been like with him. I'm not doing this to get views it's more like a way to organize my thoughts
1. Prologue

Prologue

A/N: Okay so this is gonna be the whole Cirque du Freak story retold still from Darren's point of view with my OC Ki. I've been wanting to do this just to focus his character more. It's morely to help me focus what happened with him so each chapter is going to be a summary of each book so they're gonna be long as hell. It's gonna also focus on Ki's and Mr. Crepsley;s relationship well more like a onesided part of it. Anyway I've rambled enough. Enjoy the terribleness that is this story

I also do not own Cirque du Freak in anyway shape or form, otherwise Steve and Darren wouldn't have died!


	2. About Ki

A/N: Just for my sake so I can keep people happy I'm going to reread the book so that way I can regrasp all of the concepts so the first chapter is going to take me a couple of days and I'll try to reread every book to try and appease specific details. But until then I'll introduce Ki's profile to again help me.

Name: Ikari Ki Reid

Age: 18(1stbook)- 32(7thbook) - ? (I can't remember the year difference I guess that's what I get for not reading the books in almost an entire year)

Gender: Male

Height: 5'5'' (1st book) 5'8'' (12th book)

Hair: Black to about his neck with black wolf ears

Eyes: A golden yellow that can be seen from the dark about seven or so feet away

Likes: Warm places, naps, sour candy, and lying with Mr. Crepsley

Hates: the cold, being awake for longer than 8 hours, his singing voice (will be explained later), and a few things that will be brought up later

Personality: He's quiet and calm, can sometimes over act. He is really loyal to the people he cares about. He can be sweet unless something goes wrong, he can also sometimes be a smart ass.

Bio: Ki was born in a small town with his mother, father, and his older sister Aria. After his mother died and his father abandoned them Ki and his sister were sold around on the black market in England. He was then sold to a father and two brothers used as slaves for work. Eventually Aria was used for sex and Ki was made to watch, Ki eventually snapped and killed them they ran away. Mr. Tall found them in an ally not far from where Ki murdered the men. Ki got defensive and tried to fight to defend his sister. Mr. Tall soon took the two in. Ki was quiet when he met the rest of the performers including Larten not knowing the bond that he would have with him later.

About two years later Ki had been really upset and wanted to fight so Mr. Crepsley let Ki take out his frustration on him. Ki beat Mr. Crepsley but barely (since Ki was young) after the big fight Ki and Larten started to bond and really connect. The young demon was amused by the vampire and wanted to stay by his side his sister however didn't really like Ki spending so much time with Larten do to the fact that Larten was WAY older than Ki. As time grew on Ki "gave" himself to Larten telling him that after the two "had relations" that they would be able to form a bond. Mr. Crepsley took the demon up on his offer (it's sounds like a weird thing this will be explained more in depth later) and the formed a bond that was stronger than any human could imagine. Six years after that they met Darren and well the rest of that story will come later…

Name: Aria Reid

Age: 27 (1st book) 41 (7th book) ? (12th book)

Gender: Female

Height: 5'6''

Hair: Blonde down to about her butt usually has it up in a ponytail or braid

Eyes: One is a light blue the other is a golden color

Likes: Staying by her brother, fall, singing and dancing

Hates: Mean people, dark places, and Mr. Crepsley (will be explained)

Personality: Usually kind and warmhearted do to her angelic nature, can be mean if she needs to but otherwise she is more like a mother than a sister to Ki.

Bio: Born as the first child Aria took her duties to protect her little brother early on in life. Even though Ki was the protective one, Aria used her body in order to keep the men that were using them as slaves in order to lighten the beatings on Ki. Eventually Ki had, had enough and killed the men. Aria had often explained to Ki about where they had come from using demon and angelic myths along with what their mother had told her. Aria is ridiculously protective of Ki and often doesn't like it when he hangs out with Larten Crepsley, because her dad had left Ki and her to fend for themselves to find a vampire that he use to know back when he was growing up.


End file.
